


Anytime

by Totallynotaweirdo



Series: A buncha Au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, I die like Wilbur's PC in MCC LMAO, I had this one idea and i had to write it, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, PHILZA MINECRAFTT!!, Sickfic, Techno doesn't appear until later in the story, Tommy is a good brother, Wilbur Soot-centric, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotaweirdo/pseuds/Totallynotaweirdo
Summary: Wilbur is sick. What will he do?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A buncha Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not hesitate to delete this if any CC stated that they are uncomfortable or don't like these kind of fic

It was supposed to be a new day. A better one than yesterday, well at least he got to be up and going right? Full of energy now that he had rested for 8 or 9 hours of sleep. But no, that wasn’t the case this time. 

Wilbur woke up with a headache. He let out a small groan, squinting his eyes at how bright the room was. Who turned on the lights? Oh right, he forgot to turn it off. 

Yesterday had been a really rough day. He went out to film for his new official music video, “Your New Boyfriend”. It was fun, but throughout the whole day he was really feeling out of it. He realized this had been the result of his poor time management, insomnia and lack of health awareness. He wouldn’t deny how badly he had been ignoring his health since he started rocketing off, from the start if he were to be honest. He might have gone a little too much these days. 

Despite knowing that, Wilbur insisted that he had to go and work. Despite the nails being hammered into his head every time he took a step, he got up, got ready for the day. He had promised he would record a video together with Tommy, Quackity and Philza, there was no way he would cancel it just because of an off day. He could rest after this, no stream for a while that was fine. He didn’t know how he managed to take a shower, but here he was now, having his bananas and toast downstairs, both of his favourite things, it felt extra tasteless and horrible in his mouth. He considered stopping on eating just one banana, but knew that he needed his nutrients for the day.

Suddenly his ringtone set off, it felt louder and more annoying than it used to be. His morning alarm was already painful enough to his ears everyday, but it wasn’t as loud as a mii shop theme. He wondered why he had let the gremlin child set his ringtone for him that time when they met. 

Reluctantly Wil picked up, only to be greeted with Tommy’s enthusiastic hello. 

“ _Wil, Big man!_ ” Tommy greeted. 

It wasn’t that Tommy’s voice was loud like a scream, he was just being himself. Wilbur rubbed a hand over one side of his face, resting his head on it carefully, not wanting to make the headache worse before answering his friend. 

“Yeah? What’s up Tommy?” God he sounded bad.

“ _Why do you sound like shit?_ ” Tommy bluntly questioned.

“Are you insulting my voice, you gremlin?” He weakly joked, trying his best to force a light laugh.

Tommy laughed, before cutting it short with a reply, “ _No, no, it’s just that you sound uhh… not pogchamp and weird, like not the usual “I’m Wilbur the dirty crime boy.” kind of thing._ ” Tommy pointed out, sounding slightly concerned for him.

Wilbur hesitated whether he wanted to tell Tommy or not. He had considered the younger as one of the closest people he had befriended, going as far as he would, considering him as his brother and Tommy vice versa. They made an indirect promise one time, leading to an unspoken rule that they were going to be open with one another. While Wilbur thought the promise was sweet and grounding, he just sometimes wouldn’t want to let it dump on him. Including these types of things. He didn’t want to make the other worry. 

“I just woke up Tommy,” he started slowly. “I do feel off, but it isn't something to be worried about, I can still make it to my office and record.” he admitted. 

“ _Wil, I swear if you fucking get worse or some shit I-_ ” Tommy stopped in his sentence, not knowing what to say. 

“I won’t Tommy.” He said with confidence, he knew his limits. “I’ll be well enough to record, I’m fine.” both knew it was a lie. But it was as if Tommy could stop him from doing his will. Tommy sighed on the other sighed. 

“ _Promise me. If I told you to go back home, you fucking will._ ” It was a demand, no other answer. 

Wilbur sighed, closing his eyes and rubbed his temple trying to ease up the tension of his headache in his head. Alright. 

“I will, Tommy.” Wil replied. 

Tommy hummed in reply, and somewhat unintelligible muttering to Wilbur before then closing the call. Wilbur rubbed his face once again, resting his arms on the table and bending his body over to rest his head on his arms. He can doze off for a while, yeah? Hoping he would feel better. He had more time to waste before the planned recording time anyways. 

…

About 45 minutes later, Wilbur was up, walking to his office. His head was still pounding a little despite having taken the painkiller. His limbs were sluggish and tired as if he had just run a marathon, his body was reluctant to follow his orders. It was at this point that Wilbur started to regret forcing himself to film yesterday. 

He fumbled with his keys when he had reached his office room, his home number 2 in his current life, well only for another few days, then he can say goodbye to Edington and Mark Robinson. While he had a good run, he will definitely miss this place. 

Entering the office, he turned on the lights then closed the door, wasting no movement as he quickly took his seat, happy to hit a comfortable (well at least a chair) after the horrendously cold and uncomfortable walk. First thing he did then was turn on his rusty old PC and lowered the brightness of it. Even the lighting in his office was irritating him. 

He had an entire 2 hour to waste. He came earlier wanting to finish some work anyways, editing or maybe work on his spreadsheet? He just wanted to get it done before the lads and he had some fun. It was so that he could go straight home, but of course it never went as planned. After 2 hours, just before he was about to hop into minecraft and the discord call, Wilbur realized that overtime he had developed a migraine. The painkiller made him oblivious just after it wore out. 

He really regretted going here now. His head was stuffy, filled with cotton he couldn’t think clearly. He started to worry that this was more than just a migraine, overthinking once again. His eyes hurt, his stomach was threatening him with nausea, churn rising up to his esophagus almost reaching the back of his mouth. He forced himself to keep it all in, not wanting to make the cleaners coming here smelling shit. He was sweating, despite the layer of warm sweatshirt and coat over him.

After a while. Wilbur got called. He opened his eyes, to see discord. The familiar spazzing profile of his friend popped into view. He considered wanting to decline, asking to give him a minute, but he knew Tommy would just ask him to go home. Well at this point, what more can he do? 

Reaching over his mouse, he directed his cursor to the answer button. 

“ _Wilbur, hop in already if you wanna join. We’re waiting for you man._ ” Tommy started. 

He grimaced at the loudness of his voice. Tommy was now in his ‘gaming mode’ loud and boisterous. 

“ _Wilbur?_ ” the other question, sounding worried. 

“ _Wilbur? Are you alright?_ ” 

His head hurt. 

His head hurt, just shut up for a moment. 

He’s nauseous, the room felt like it was spinning. 

_“I’m bringing Phil into this.”_ Was that Tommy or his mind? He didn’t know anymore. 

“ _Wil?_ ” It was Phil. 

“Hmm?” he reluctantly answered after a while. 

“ _Are you sick?_ ” was the next question. 

Silence.

“ _Wil?_ ” he repeated. 

“Yeah? uhh...Yeah.” Wilbur answered. He couldn't take it anymore. 

“ _Hang on, I’m coming over._ ” Phil said before he fell silent, but stayed in the call, muted. 

Well now Tommy didn’t know what to say. He had a lot in his mind that he can talk about, but it wouldn’t make Wilbur feel better if he shouted and shit would it? But he could at least do something right? 

-

-

-

“¿Me perdonas?” Quackity popped in. Of course he had to be funny now. 

Tommy snickered, holding back from laughing loudly and eventually coughing out the laugh. Wilbur found himself cracking a smile at this. 

“Fuck you, Quackity.” Wilbur weakly muttered. 

“Why aren’t we starting?” He then questioned, which led to Tommy explaining the whole situation. 

Phil returned to the call, leaving a task for Tommy and Quackity to entertain Wilbur, making sure he’s still awake as he drove over to his office, promising to pick up Tommy now that he lived in Brighton area. Then he left the call. 

“Now what?” 

...

Phil arrived at his office about an hour later. It was the fastest he could go, not to mention how he drove over the red lights several times. From his PC, Phil could hear the light plucking and occasional strumming from Quackity. It seemed to put Wilbur to sleep, from the way he was sprawled on his desk, breathing slow and even. 

Phil thanked Quackity, quietly informing that he had arrived and that if he wanted to leave the call, he would. At this Quackity excused himself shortly, hoping Wilbur would get better soon, then closing the call. 

Awkwardly trying not to wake Wilbur, Phil closed all of his windows and shut off his computer. Before finally attempting to slowly wake him up. He must be feeling really bad that it had got to this point. 

“Wilbur.” He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Wilbur slowly opened his eyes, looking to the side to see Phil beside him. And Phil’s thoughts were confirmed, one look at his pale face was enough to tell how much Wilbur must have felt like shit.

“Hi Phil.” He weakly tried smiling at the older. 

“Hey mate, Let’s get you home, sounds good?” 

Wilbur nodded, taking his time to stand up from his office chair. 

Phil immediately went to his side, although a little cramped, upon noticing the taller swaying. Wilbur tried his best to not lean too much on him, but failed after he took several steps out of his office. 

“Hello Tommyinnit.” He greeted casually when he got into the car, as if nothing was happening. 

“Hello, Wilbur.” Tommy replied. The car ride to Wilbur’s house was quiet, only some comments between Tommy and Phil. Wilbur slept the whole way, out like a light instantly when the car started moving. And If they got… lost and had to drive around figuring the right turn, Wilbur didn’t have to know. 

…

When Wilbur woke up, he was on his bed, tucked warmly under the covers. He was feeling WAAAYYY better than he had been. He could still feel a slight headache, but it wasn’t dreadful like it was. How many hours was he out for anyway? Wilbur sat up, looking to his side to see a glass of water, a pill and a note, saying “Drink the fucking drug when you wake up. Phil asked me to wake you up to drink it, but I was busy collecting primes.” 

Wilbur chuckled at this and obeyed, for once, to the child. Then Phil came in.

“Hey, Wil. How are you feeling?” He smiled, keeping his voice gentle, not wanting to irritate Wilbur. 

“Better.” Wilbur shortly replied. “I-”

“Hello Wilbur.” Tommy greeted.

“Agh, The child has come.” The man sat on the bed complained, rubbing his hands on his face before sighing. 

“Please for the last time I am not a FUCKING CHILD!” 

Wilbur and Phil simply laughed at their banter at which Tommy rolled his eyes off before joining in laughing along. The laughter died down after a little while, but the smile was still plastered on Wilbur’s face. The thought of him just sitting there with the people he had learned so much from, the people that he knew he cared about and them who cared for him. It was very heartwarming. He couldn’t help the mushiness in his heart, he was so grateful to have them. 

His thought drove back to Tommy. 

‘ _Oh shit_ ’ He thought, ‘ _Tommy’s video, I fucked it up._ ’

“Hey Tommy, sorry for ruining your schedule today. I didn’t mean to fuck up your video.” Wilbur stated his apologies.

“Nah, It was alright, didn’t have anything to do anyways. Don’t worry about the video man, we can do it some other time anyways.” Tommy shrugged it off. Really though Tommy didn’t care, they could do it at better times, he was genuinely fine with it. 

“Phil sorry for having you dragged into this. I should’ve taken care of myself better, shit.” Wilbur apologized, emphasizing the shit barely as a sigh. 

And with that Phil was moved. He walked over towards Wilbur’s bedside, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, I am glad to help, Wil. I don’t mind driving here if it means that I could help.” Phil smiled at him softly. 

“And to be fair, I was the one who dragged him here.” Tommy added. 

There was warmth in Wilbur’s heart. Warmth that he didn’t know was dying, until it blared up once again here in this place, at this moment. 

“Thank you, guys.” 

“Anytime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, kudos/comments/bookamarks would be appreciated if you would like to leave one, thank you for reading! :D
> 
> PS. It was 1 am when I wrote this, spare me. Excuse my horrible grammar, what is grammar. I didn't have anyone to help me beta read this :'D 
> 
> The next chapter's an extra


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy bois? Chaos ensues >:D

Extra:

“Wilbur lock your fucking door next time.” Tommy said to him. 

“Oh shit, did i not lock the door?”

Phil shook his head, “Nope!”

“You’re fucking stupid sometimes, Wliby.”

Both were silent at his words. The last one specifically. Tommy noticed this and how both were looking at him with their weird faces. He then realized what he had said regretting it immediately.

“You just fucking call me Wilby again.” 

“Shut up you Dickhead!” 

“You called me Wilby again. Aww Tommy, I told you, you can call me Wilby if you want. No need to be embarrassed.”

“No i didn’t-”

“You called me Wilby.”

“I didn’t! Dad- PHIL,PHIL tell him to stop!”

Phil laughed. 

“You just called Phil dad.” Wilbur pointer out.

Tommy gave up on trying as both of them cackled at him. 

“I’m getting Techno to destroy you.” 

“I can call him if you want.” Phil raised his phone. Well he ended up calling him anyways. 

“TECHNO! Wilbur’s being a dick!” Tommy immediately yelled once he heard the man. 

“And?”

“Can you destroy him for me?" 

“ _I would, but nah._ ” 

“YEAH TECHNO!” Wilbur excitedly yelled, only to be followed by a cough. 

“ _Anarchy bros._ ” Techno said, now referring to the duo as that every now and then. “ _Why are you all together anyways?_ ”

“The dickhead got sick.” Tommy muttered before shooting a glare at Wilbur. 

“Well you can’t blame me for getting sick.” 

“ _This is why you sleep, Wilbur._ ” Techno shortly said.

“Oh, shut up you hypocrite! Yeah, you Techno.” Wilbur waggled his finger at the phone. 

Phil set off, couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I love the sleepy bois and their dynamic :D


End file.
